Situations improbables
by Velana88
Summary: Voilà ce que ça donne quand une auteur complétement folle s'ennuie et invente des situations pour nos chers personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : **Situations improbables**

**Rating : K+**

**Voilà ce que ça donne quand une auteur complétement folle s'ennuie et invente des situations improbables pour nos chers personnages de FullMetal Alchemist...**

**Je ne sais pas si j'en ferais plusieurs, mais voilà déjà un petit texte que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire** **:)**

**En ésperant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture !!!**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Personnages intervenants : Greed, Lust, Sloth, Envy.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel en cette belle journée dans le pays d'Amestris. Pourtant, dans un manoir éloigné de la civilisation, l'humeur n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. En effet, à peine sortit du lit, un homonuculus célèbre pour tout ce qu'il voulait posséder avait monopolisé la cuisine, n'hésitant pas à virer Glutonny de la pièce. Trois autres de ses congénères se trouvaient dans la salle à manger qui faisait office également de salon, dont deux lisaient tranquillement, assis sur un canapé de velours. Il s'agissait de Lust et de Sloth qui profitaient que Wrath jouait dehors pour se détendre (surtout Sloth). Le troisième homonculus n'était autre qu'Envy, qui lui était assis sur une des chaises autour de la grande table de la pièce.

L'androgyne respirait à grandes bouffées en gardant un regard fixe sur l'assiette posée devant lui, faisant apparemment preuve d'une grande concentration. Lust lui jetait un regard amusé lorsque Greed fit irruption dans la pièce, portant dans une main un plat fumant. Il courut presque jusqu'à Envy pour lui en servir une partie, et attendit impatiemment le verdict.

Son camarade s'empara d'une fourchette, la planta dans un morceau qu'il découpa avec lenteur, et la fourra dans sa bouche. Même Sloth leva la tête pour assister à sa réaction.

- Mmmh…Y a pas de mots…C'est délichieux ! fut les mots de l'androgyne qui reprit une bouchée avec un enthousiasme plus que visible.

- YES !!!

Greed sourit de toutes ses dents de requin en repartant dans la cuisine pour en claquer la porte, prêt à essayer une nouvelle recette. Lust et Sloth l'avaient suivi des yeux avant de se tourner vers leur compagnon qui continuait de mâchonner avec une expression à la limite du bonheur…

- C'est bon il est parti ! Dirent les deux femmes en parfaite synchronisation.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois pour qu'Envy se précipite vers la fenêtre la plus proche pour rendre bruyamment tout ce qu'il venait de manger.

- Rappelez-moi encore une fois pourquoi je suis obligé d'avaler la bouffe de cet enfoiré ?

- Parce que ce matin il a décréter qu'il VOULAIT ouvrir un grand restaurant, et que Dante craint qu'il ne nous fasse faux bond si on ne satisfait pas un minimum ses caprices, expliqua Lust pour la énième fois.

- On a tiré à la courte paille qui devrait goûter ses expériences culinaires et c'est tombé sur toi, crut bon de rajouter Sloth.

Envy, toujours accroché au rebord de la fenêtre, se retint de pousser un cri de rage en bonne et due forme. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il serait rabaissé à devoir jouer le jeu pour satisfaire l'avarice de Greed ! Et encore, son sentiment d'humiliation s'accroissait car il devait le COMPLIMENTER !! Oui, le COMPLIMENTER !!! Il avait beau essayer de voir le point positif, que cela l'aidait à perfectionner son jeu d'acteur, il bouillonnait de colère.

- Même toutes les vies qu'il a ne suffiront pas pour que ses plats soient mangeables ! S'exclama-t-il en posant une main sur son ventre.

- Ca, on veut bien te croire…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Voilà ! C'était un petit délire que j'ai eu dans la tête durant la nuit...j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire xd**


	2. Un jeu pour assouvir ses pulsions

**Hello !! Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai eu l'inspiration pour une deuxième situation loufoque !**

**Titre** : **Un jeu pour assouvir ses pulsions**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Personnages intervenants : Dante et tous les homonculus

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Une nouvelle journée commençait chez nos amis homonculus . Une nouvelle journée de routine, d'ennui en perspective. Sauf que quelque chose avait changé dans le manoir de Dante ! Si on entrait dans le salon, on pouvait voir un bureau tout neuf au coin de la pièce, sur lequel était posé une étrange machine. D'après la maitresse de maison, il s'agissait d'un ordinateur…

- J'ai décidé d'acheter cette chose à la pointe de la technologie parce que bon…Cherchez à créer la pierre philosophale ça va bien cinq minutes ! En plus, voici un jeu que j'ai fait installer dessus, et qui va vous permettre de vous divertir !

Ces paroles ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd comme on dit et tous fixèrent le boitier qu'elle tenait dans une main. (Sauf Glutonny qui n'avait même pas bougé de la cuisine, trop occupé à devaliser les placards et le frigo)

-« Les Sims2 » ? Lu Envy en haussant un sourcil.

- Exact. C'est un jeu de simulation de vie. Chacun pourra passer une heure et demi dessus avant de laisser la place à un de ses camarades. Je suis sûre que ça va vous plaire…

Un ordre de passage fut décidé et la première à expérimenter ce divertissement tout nouveau fut Lust .Elle créa une simsette d'une rare beauté, « à son image » comme elle ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer. Une heure et demi passa, durant laquelle son sosie de pixels romantique dragua au moins une bonne dizaine de sims différents pour les mettre dans son lit, et la jeune femme passa la main à Sloth. Celle-ci s'endormit avant même de toucher la souris…

Wrath ne comprit rien au jeu, et manqua de détruire l'ordinateur en faisant une crise de nerfs. Par chance, Greed le fit voltiger ailleurs pour prendre sa place. Son sims travailla dans la pègre, et se montrait aussi avare que lui.

-Trop bien ce jeu ! S'exclama-t-il quand il gagnait son salaire qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Bientôt je serais riche, et je m'achèterais TOUS les objets du catalogue ! Mwahahahahaha !!!

- Stop connard c'est à moi de jouer !!! T'as déjà fait dix minutes de rab' !

Envy s'impatientait à côté de l'écran, mais Greed ne décolla toujours pas. Une pluie de coups et un homonuclus encastré dans la fenêtre plus tard, l'androgyne prit enfin place devant l'ordinateur. Le temps passa et Pride n'osa pas le déranger pour lui demander de lui laisser le jeu. Il semblait si heureux ! C'était rare de voir Envy manifester autant d'intérêt pour autre chose que la torture ! Remarquez, c'était ce à quoi il s'adonnait dans sa partie…

Son sims était tout comme Lust une réplique quasi parfaite de sa personne, et aimait inviter d'autres sims pour les piéger dans la piscine ou les enfermer dans une pièce vide. Les pauvres créatures virtuelles subissaient donc ses pulsions sadiques et connaissaient une fin tragique. Alors qu'il jubilait après avoir causé un incendie histoire d'en tuer encore plus, Dante arriva et leur fit signe qu'il était temps d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Il cessa ses meurtres à contre cœur et partit, ne pensant pas à éteindre l'ordinateur.

Pride, qui n'avait donc pas pu jouer, s'installa tout de même vite fait pour voir tout de même de quoi il en retournait. Il regardait donc les barres d'humeur, l'inventaire, le mode achat….

Il resta bouche bée et faillit perdre son cache-œil en tombant sur le panneau relation. Le sims d'Envy était fortement entiché d'un autre qui ressemblait traits pour traits à un certain Edward Elric !

Allez savoir comment, Envy sembla avoir compris qu'il connaissait son secret car, le lendemain, la collection de sabres du borgne avait disparu pour le réduire au silence sous peine de la voir disparaître pour de bon, et l'ordinateur s'était également fait la malle dans l'estomac de Glutonny...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**J'ai pas pu resister de mettre une chtite pointe de yaoi XD**

**Je vous rassure, si je continue d'écrire des petits textes de ce genre, ça ne sera pas forcement toujours centré sur les homonculus ^^**


End file.
